Master Chief vs Boba Fett EX STAGE
Master Chief vs Boba Fett is the upcoming 1st episode of ZombieSlayer23's EX STAGE OMM's. This fight was inspired by ZombieSlayer23 by the DBX episode Master Chief vs Jango Fett, but that was already taken, so he did Master Chief vs Boba Fett. Description 2 kick-butt fighters with very well equipped weapons fight to the death! It's Halo vs Star Wars!!!! Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight Stormtrooper: Sir! We are under attack! Some military people or someone is destroying our base! Vader: Leave them to me! Stormtrooper: Sir, shouldn't we send in some reinforcements??? Vader: Send in Fett, no more. Stormtrooper: Yes sir! Meanwhile... BOOM! Chief: Nice shot Tex. Tex: Thanks. Master Chief grabbed his gun and started shooting Stormtroopers. Tex threw grenades at the Droids, blowing them up instantly. Master Chief shot the last Stormtrooper, and put away his gun. Master Chief turned around to say something to Tex, but Tex wasn't their. Chief: Tex? Chief turned the other way and saw Tex being force choked by Darth Vader. Master Chief grabbed his gun and started shooting Vader, but Vader forced the bullets back to Chief. Chief grabbed a shield and blocked the bullets. Tex: Chief..... Run.... Chief wanted to help, but this mission took sacrifices. In order to succeed, they had to blow up the Death Star. Chief sighed and ran the other way. Chief saw some more Stormtroopers and shot them all. Chief then went into the core of the Death Star, and started putting some grenades everywhere. Chief heard a sound behind him, and looked. Someone flew down with a jet pack, his gun ready in his hands. Boba: Sneaky, sneaky. Got to be more quiet, with all those grenades exploding back their. Chief grabbed his gun ready and aimed it at Boba. Chief: Get out of my way! Boba laughed and got his gun ready. Boba: I won't move. You better move, before I kill YOU! Chief and Boba put both of their guns to the other's head. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ENGAGE! FIGHT! Boba and Chief both pulled their trigger, but only to be felt like a punch because of their helmets. Chief quickly landed a powerful punch in Boba’s face, sending him into a computer. Boba flew into the air and flew down at Chief. Chief leaped into the air and kicked Boba in the face. Boba slammed into the ground, and quickly grabbed a grenade. Boba: This’ll do the trick… Boba chucked the grenade at Chief, but Chief easily dodged it with his shield. Chief flipped into the air and kneed Boba in the face. Boba slammed into the ground, and just realised he was on a bridge that was surrounded by thousands of feet into the unknown. Boba: If I die, you're coming with me! Boba grabbed Chief’s foot and jumped off the edge. Boba yelled in fear, Chief did the same. Boba quickly turned on his jetpack, and then flew higher into the air. Chief realised he was about to be dropped by Boba and was going to die. Chief sneakily grabbed his sniper and aimed it at Boba. Boba was looking above him as he was flying. Chief: This ends now! Boba pulled the trigger, and Boba instantly was damaged, but not killed. Boba then started falling to the ground along with Chief. Chief: Shoot, I forgot about me… Chief and Boba started to fly to the ground, but Boba grabbed Chief by the head and turned on his jetpack. Boba and Chief were almost to the ground, and Boba quickly threw Chief into the ground. Chief slammed into the ground and quickly got up. Chief got up and grabbed a knife. Boba did the same. Chief: Say your last words! Chief swung his knife at Boba, but Boba landed a ruff kick in the face, and then punched Chief backwards. Chief grabbed Boba and threw him into the air. Chief then grabbed a grenade and threw it into the air. Boba: NOOOOOOO! The grenade exploded, leaving dust. Chief put away his equipment. Chief then looked to see the dead body of Boba, but it wasn’t their. ???: Think you’re so smart… Boba landed a punch in Chief’s face, and Chief slammed into a tree. Chief got up and thought for a moment. How did Boba survive?? OHHHH! He had turned on his jetpack and flew higher into the air, dodging the grenade. How did Chief forget that? Boba grabbed a chain and wrapped it around Chief. Boba smacked Chief’s helmet off of his face. Boba grabbed his pistol and aimed it at Chief. Chief struggled to move, but couldn’t. Chief needed a way out of this! Chief realised his hands were touching his back pocket, and noticed their was a pistol in his back pocket. As Boba was about to fire, Chief shot the chain around him with the pistol, instantly loosening it and the chain fell off of Chief. Chief then ducked as Boba pulled his pistol’s trigger, and Chief lunged at Boba. Chief kicked Boba in the face, knocking his helmet off of his face. Chief then leaped into the air and aimed his gun at Boba. Boba:CCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDD! Chief: Psyche! Chief put his pistol away and grabbed one of his grenades. Chief chucked one at Boba, and the grenade stuck to Boba’s helmet. Boba: Oh crap. The grenade exploded, along with Boba’s head. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chief ran into a plane and flew back to the Death Star. They completed their task and destroyed the Death Star, but Vader managed to escape. Chief soon realised Tex had died in his fight against Vader, and Tex was known as a hero from now on. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Master Chief!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles